British colonies (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
Guyana Guyana was not nuked, but the UK was ruined. #Name - Guyana #Language - English #Capital - Georgetown #Population - 450,000 #Religion - Protestant Christian It received aid from Brazil between 1962 and 1966 to compensate for the loss of its colonial masters. It pledged to help see of any Venezuelan invasion of Guyana since 1964. Trinidad and Tobago Trinidad and Tobago was not nuked, but the UK was ruined. #Name - Trinidad and Tobago #Language - English and local Creole #Capital - #Population - 1,500,000 #Religion - It received aid from Brazil between 1962 and 1964 to compensate for the loss of its colonial masters. Barbados Barbados was not nuked, but the UK was ruined. #Name - Barbados #Language - English and Bajan Creole #Capital - Brigtown #Population - 250,000 #Religion - Protestant Christian It received aid from Brazil between 1962 and 1964 to compensate for the loss of its colonial masters. Rockall It was not nuked, but the UK was ruined. #Name - Rockall. #Language - N\A #Capital - N\A #Population - 0 #Religion - N\A It was annexed by Ireland in 1967. Pitcairn Islands It was not nuked, but the UK was ruined. #Name - Pitcairn Islands. #Language - 13 English, 2 Tahitian, 2 Panamanian Spanish and 2 Pitkern\Pitcairnes eand English bilingual #Capital - N\A. #Population - About 15 'local cannibalistic savages' and 4 others. #Religion - About 10 'Seventh-day Adventist' and about 5 'Roman Catholics'. The remote island nation was not a target, but was immediately and inevitably cut off from the rest of the world for several years. A lost Panamanian fishing boat and a Hawaiian yacht arrived about a month after Doomsday and told the locals of what they knew, which was not much. The 8 fishermen and 6 yachtsmen then stayed. Another lost Hawaiian yacht arrived about a month after the war ans the 4 crew-members stayed until there rescue by the Cook Islands in 1968. As fuel and supplies quickly run out; chaos, tribal warfare, child sex-abuse and cannibalism soon engulfed the island. The population stood at 62 in 1967. A Cook Islander scouting party found 16 "cannibalistic savages" in 1968 and a Chilean team found 8 "cavemen types" in 1970. Later emigration took its toll with 8 lucky people leaving Pitcairn in favor of settling in Tahiti in 1983. They said the island was gripped by "starvation and tribal warfare". French Polynesia was alarmed by what they heard and sent a ship six months later with supplies like food, dry-board, hand tools and medicine. The supplies were left on the blood-stained beach and were never used by the natives. An Australian patrol boat arrived in 1996, but they found no one, nor did they claim or settle the island. It was finally annexed by French Polynesia in 1997 and an estimated 15 "savage cannibals" were found and violently suppressed. They had claimed the near by and uninhabited islands of Henderson, Sandy, Oeno and Ducie since 1962, but French Polynesia had de facto and de jur annexed them in 1987. Pitkern is a creole language based on eighteenth-century English and Tahitian. Pitkern is closely related to Norfuk spoken on Norfolk Island, where some descendants of the mutineers subsequently settled. Diego Garcia and the British Indian Ocean Territory *'See Diego Garcia and the ''British Indian Ocean Territory (Attempted nuclear war simulation).''' Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan da Cunha It was not nuked, but the UK was ruined. Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan da Cunha were cut off and blockaded for about a week by a surviving Soviet submarine that sunk 3 fishing boats. The South Africa has been operating a weather station on Gough Island since 1956 and the 12 meteorologists just managed to sail to Tristan da Cunha in a small boat. Intermittent supplies came from S. Africa, Barbados, Portugal, Brazil, Angola, Nigeria and Ghana between 1963 and 1965, but stopped as these nations developed their own post war problems! Once flue and supplies stopped, most starved to death. Gough Island, Inaccessible Island and the Nightingale Islands were ignored. Starvation took its toll and it descended into savagery. A small and primitive community hold out to this day and are made up of- White Helenese, White British, Afrikaans, Britishers and Black South Africans. The islands have been claimed by Namibia. Nightingale Island and Gough Island had a small S. African and Argentine base on them in the early 1980s. #Name - Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan da Cunha. #Motto - People, Work, Freedom (English) #Anthem - "Island o Glorious" #Language - English. #Capital - New Jamestown. #Largest city - New Meriditch #Population - 455. (Saint Helena- 250, Ascension- 175, Tristan da Cunha- 25, Gough Island- 5 and Nightingale Island- 5.) #Religion - Protestantism. Falkland Islands Dependencies It was not nuked, but the UK was ruined. Falkland Islands The Falkland Islands. #Name - The Falkland Islands. #Language - British English and Falklands English. #Capital - Stanley. #Population - 1,500 Native British, 60 Argentine settlers and 50 Argentine troops at Camp 5th of May. #Religion - Protestant and Catholic. The islands starved until Chile and Guyana could give them help in late 1964. Argentina annexed South Georgia in 1980, but had to suppress a peasants revolt in the May of 1987. Chile and Guyana politicaly supported the rebelion. South Georgia Group South Georgia, Annenkov Island, Bird Island, Black Rock, Black Rocks, Clerke Rocks, Cooper Island, Grass Island, Grassholm Island, Kupriyanov Islands, Pickersgill Islands, Prion Island, Saddle Island, Shag Rocks, Trinity Island, Welcome Islands and Willis Islands. #Name - South Georgia. #Language - N\A. #Capital - Grytvikken. #Population - 16 Native British in Grytvikken, 5 Native British at New Albion Jetty in Stromness Bay, 10 Argentine settlers in Leith Harbour and 12 sailors at Camp Evita in Ocean Harbour. #Religion - Protestant and Catholic. As fule and supplies quickly run out, chaos and cannibalism soon engulfed the island. The reaming islanders starved until Chile could give them help in late 1964. Argentina annexed South Georgia in 1980. Chile tried to wrest the Island of Argentina in 1982, but failed. 3 Chilean war graves are in Godthul Bay. Prion Island became an Argentine nature reserve in 2012. South Sandwich islands Bellingshausen, Bristol, Candlemas, Cook, Leskov, Montagu, Saunders, Thule, Vindication, Visokoi, Zavodovski and the Traversay Islands. #Name - South Sandwich islands. #Language - Reo Grandes Spanish. #Capital - Corbeta Uruguay base. #Population - 5 Argentine troopers at Camp Peron on Vindication Island and 22 Argentine scientists at Corbeta Uruguay base on Thule Island. #Religion - Catholic. The British sciantists fled to South Georgia in 1962. Argentina annexed South Georgia in 1980. Chile tried to wrest the Island of Argentina in 1982, but failed. South Orkneys Acuña Island, Shagnasty Island, Moe Island, Lynch Island, Coronation Island and Signy Island. The Argentine scientists returned to their home counties in 1962, just after the war and never returned due to the continent's political instability. The British research station on Signy Island was built in 1947 by the British Antarctic Survey, and was staffed year-round until 1962, when they fled to South Georgia. Base Orcadas, on Laurie Island, was reopened by Argentina in 1987. The British research station on Signy Island was built in 1947 by the British Antarctic Survey, and was staffed year-round until 1962, when they fled to South Georgia. #Name - South Sandwich islands. #Language - Reo Grandes Spanish. #Capital - ase Orcadas. #Population - 5 Argentine troopers and 12 Argentine scientists at Base Orcadas base on Laurie Island. #Religion - Catholic. South Shetland Islands Cornwallis Island, Elephant Island, Clarence Island, Rowett Island, Gibbs Island, Eadie Island, King George Island, Bridgeman Island, Penguin Island, Nelson Island, Robert Island, The Watchkeeper, Table Island, Aitcho Islands, Greenwich Island, Half Moon Island, Desolation Island, Livingston Island, Rugged Island, Snow Island, Smith Island, Deception Island, Low Island and the Seal Islands. The Argentine and Chilean scientists returned to their home counties in 1962, just after the war and never returned due to the continent's political instability. Chile and Argentina agreed to joint rule of the islands in 1987. A joint base is planned for construction on May 25th Island (King George Island) in 2018. *Name - South Shetland Islands. *Language - N\A *Capital - N\A *Population - 0 *Religion - N\A Graham Land Graham Land (Antarctic Peninsula), James Ross Island, D'Urville Island, Joinville Island, Dundee Island, Snow Hill Island, Vega Island, Seymour Island, Andersson Island, Paulet Island, Lockyer Island, Eagle Island, Jonassen Island, Bransfield Island, Astrolabe Island, Tower Island. *Name - Graham Land. *Language - N\A *Capital - N\A *Population - 0 *Religion - N\A Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation Category:Nukes Category:Warfare Category:WWIII Category:WW3 Category:World War 3 Category:Cold War Category:Fiction Category:Deaths Category:Islands Category:Antarctica Category:Colonies Category:UK Category:Great Britain Category:United Kingdom Category:Timeline Category:Timelines Category:The World Category:British Empire